


Shock and Awe

by penny



Series: Shock & Awe - Utility Workers AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kink_bingo, Electrical Play, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly fantasizes about much too high voltages. Archer handles this discovery poorly...at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo, kink: electric play

He's half-aware of Kimberly coming home from the emergency call-out. The muffled sounds of Kimberly moving through the kitchen to the tiny den off the living room don't quite rouse Archer, but at four o'clock, he's suddenly wide awake, and he knows Kimberly hasn't been home long. He may even still be awake. It always takes Kimberly awhile to settle down after a call-out, and if he's been called out on the car-pole featured on the evening news, he'll be too keyed up to sleep for a couple more hours.

The bad power mishaps -- the challenging repairs -- excite Kimberly. Much like, Archer supposes, the dangerous confrontations thrill him. He doesn't exactly like being on the wrong end of a gun or knife, but that moment when he is, when he has his gun leveled and is ordering his potential assailant to put the weapon down, is exhilarating.

Archer considers the clock. An hour until the alarm's set to go off. If he manages to fall back asleep, he'll just wake up groggy, and then he'll be crabby. He might as well get up now.

The house is quiet. Archer usually finds Kimberly dozing on the couch. For some reason -- Archer refuses to believe it's consideration -- Kimberly never comes back to bed if he returns from a call-out before Archer's alarm is set to go off. Every so often, Archer's tempted to ask, but then he imagines Kimberly's annoying little smirk, the drawling, "What, you miss me?" deflection.

But Kimberly's not on the couch. There's a patch of flickering light spilling out from the den's half-open door, and Archer can hear faint noises from the room, like Kimberly's watching a video on the computer.

And that turns out to be exactly what Kimberly's doing. Well, almost exactly. Archer registers the video first, a series of...high voltage mishaps. Transmission switches failing, fuses blowing, the sort of accidents that produce arcing streams of electricity, voltage high enough to kill a man, and it makes the hair on the back of Archer's neck stand up just from watching them. Kimberly, he's said before, is fucking crazy for willingly subjecting himself to the possibility of being electrocuted every day.

Then he notices Kimberly. Kimberly leaning back in the chair, legs splayed out in front of him. He's still in his boots -- Archer winces at the mud caking the soles because he knows if he goes looking, he'll find the trail of muck Kimberly's tracked through the house -- but he's stripped off his shirt, and he's got his jeans unbuttoned and a hand around his cock. His other hand is fluttering up and down his stomach and chest, light touches that make him shiver a bit.

Or maybe it's the video. The way Kimberly's talked about his job sometimes...well, Archer considers it a victory when he makes Kimberly's eyes warm to that satisfied golden brandy hue.

He can't stop watching. Kimberly's stroking himself lazily, like he's in no hurry to finish. He gasps a bit every time there's a particularly impressive arc of electricity on the screen, shudders and lets out a low moan when the screen flares white from an explosion.

And all right. It _is_ impressive. But Archer's certain watching Kimberly -- not the video -- is what's making him hard. The video is scary. He'd been the first responder on a number of car-poles back when he was a rookie, and before the electric crews got the lines deenergized, he remembered the prickle of electricity on his skin. Even standing at a safe distance, he could feel the potential washing over him, building.

He'd always found it an uncomfortable, unsettling feeling. Unlike a person with a knife or gun, electricity can't be reasoned with. Or subdued with force, at least not any force Archer can apply.

The video runs through its last scene. Its last visual scene, Archer realizes. The screen goes black, but there's still that sound from the speakers, the building buzz that eventually snaps. Kimberly leans forward, still stroking himself, reaches for something on the desk with his free hand, and stops short.

"How long?" he asks, and it takes Archer a moment to realize Kimberly's talking to him.

Of course. His reflection in the monitor. He does make a distinctly man-shaped silhouette in the doorway.

"Not long." Archer licks his lips and steps inside the den. "Most people go for traditional pornography." The moment he says it, he knows it's the wrong thing, but...

Kimberly's still frozen. Archer is not sure he can salvage the moment, but he should try. "But then I think we both have little patience for vapid blondes."

"I don't know." Kimberly's still watching Archer's reflection in the monitor. His voice is strained, cautions. "I occasionally like big tits."

"Oh? Should I be worried about what you'll want me to wear for your birthday?"

"Maybe." Kimberly shifts. He's starting to soften, but the audio is still running, and a loud zap makes his cock twitch.

"And do I need to worry you're going to leave me for the next transformer explosion?"

"Technically, what you see is the fuse blowing. And no. The power's hot, but I'm not stupid."

"Just aroused?"

"Not so much anymore, no." He tucks himself back in his jeans and fastens them. "You up for good now?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kimberly rises and stretches. "I've got to be back in at eight." He doesn't look at Archer as he walks by.

* * *

Despite how small the house is -- and how precious storage space is -- he and Kimberly have always had their private areas. Archer's never been tempted to snoop...until now.

Kimberly's fascination with electricity doesn't stop at custom-made videos. He has toys, wands with attachments and electrodes and power supplies, and after Archer does some basic research on how they work, the more he imagines Kimberly using them on himself...well, the idea makes him hard.

He wants to watch. Possibly participate, but he does not want to be on the receiving end of any of Kimberly's toys, and unless Kimberly is willing to show him how to use them safely, watching is his only option.

That means convincing Kimberly to let him watch, which means not acting like an ass again. And catching Kimberly again, which is hard because Kimberly's more cautious now. Over the next couple of months, Archer finds him on the couch or drinking tea in the kitchen, or, on one occasion, stargazing on the back porch. And Kimberly doesn't give him any openings to broach the subject. No jokes about letting Archer cuff him to the bed or playing cops and robbers or offering to help Archer with his duty belt.

Two months of that is about all Archer can take. He's not one to apologize, and Kimberly wouldn't believe it, anyway, and it always pays to be direct. Especially with Kimberly. So on a Friday night when neither of them are scheduled to work the weekend, Archer sneaks Kimberly's video out of the den and has it sitting on the center of the kitchen table when Kimberly gets back from Woodstone's with their pizza.

"I want to watch you," Archer says simply when Kimberly eyes the disk.

"Didn't seem to like the show before." His tone is carefully neutral as he nudges it aside with the edge of the pizza box.

"I handled it poorly." He ignores Kimberly's snort. "The idea is...intriguing."

"Intriguing, huh?" Kimberly crosses the kitchen and pulls two beers from the fridge. "You going to get plates, or are we finally going to get to eat like savages?"

"We'll eat like well-mannered gentlemen."

"And then we'll go watch electricity porn."

Archer turns from the cupboard and flashes Kimberly a quick smirk. "I just said we'll eat like well-mannered gentlemen. I didn't say we'd fuck like them."

Kimberly snorts again. "Don't be so crude, officer. It's bad for your public image."

* * *

He feigns surprise when Kimberly pulls out his box of toys after dinner. From the annoyed frown Kimberly gives him, he's not fooling the man, but this isn't the time to admit he's been snooping. Their truce is still precarious.

Kimberly selects one of the wands. He doesn't really pay attention to Archer as he sets up, plugging in the wand, setting on the desk in front of the keyboard, stripping completely naked before popping in the DVD. "Last chance to go run off to the target range or something."

"Oil my gun?" Archer offers.

Kimberly chuckles. "Guess you want help with that, huh?" He starts the video.

Archer wasn't...well, he figured it would be like the last time he caught Kimberly, but Kimberly reaches for the wand and flicks it on. And then he's running it over his thighs, across his abdomen. He's half-hard as the video runs through its first scene.

"500 kilovolt switch opening," Kimberly murmurs. His cock twitches as the arc reaches its peak.

"You don't need to narrate," Archer says carefully. "Unless you want to."

"Hmmm." Kimberly smiles, reaches down to stroke his cock. "It's a little distracting."

"Then you can educate me on the finer points of high voltage mishaps later."

"Ha." Kimberly draws the wand away from his stomach. It snaps and sparks, and he shivers, his breath stuttering.

It doesn't take long before Archer's own cock is hard and straining against his pants. And he's beginning to understand Kimberly's...fetish. The display of power is impressive. Archer tells himself his arousal is because of Kimberly, but he finds his breath hitching along with Kimberly's every time one of the arcs snaps on the screen, and the crackle of electricity, the harsh snap when a connection breaks makes him shudder, too. And the way Kimberly's wielding the wand, making himself writhe, is...well, Archer wonders what it feels like.

Kimberly comes before the video finishes. It splatters across his stomach, halfway up his chest, and he runs the wand through it, making small, satisfied hums. Archer can't resist. He crosses the room and leans down to lick at the sheen of sweat on Kimberly's neck.

Kimberly arches, lets out a breathy, "Ha," and nearly drops the wand. "Your turn now?"

Archer swallows. "What does it..."

Before he can finish, Kimberly places the wand on the back of his hand. It's warm, pleasant, too gentle to be what Kimberly enjoys. Then Kimberly draws it away, and Archer jerks back at the shock.

"No," Archer says, "I don't think it's my turn yet." He rubs the back of his hand.

"Yet?" Kimberly tilts his head back. His expression is half-satisfied, half-wary. "Don't imply things you don't mean."

Archer steps in front of Kimberly and plucks the wand from his hand. "How does it work?"

"You want the theory or what buttons to push?"

"Buttons now. Theory later." He nudges Kimberly's legs further apart. Behind him, something blows on the screen, and the zap makes both him and Kimberly shiver.

Kimberly grins up at him. "Why, Officer Archer, I do believe you've been converted." He spreads his legs wider, crosses his wrists behind his back. "Should we play interrogation?"

That...Archer blinks. Actually, yes.

Kimberly's grin widens. "I'll let you get the handcuffs."

It takes Archer a couple of tries before he can speak. "Next time."

Kimberly laughs, and it's low and warm to match the glint in his eyes. "Playing it safe? You're always so cautious."

Archer presses the wand against Kimberly's inner thigh. "The buttons?"

"Switch is by your thumb. It's still on. Just pull it away if you want to make me squirm."

Archer's throat is dry, but his hands, at least, are steady. He lets Kimberly talk him through what he likes, and fuck, it's hot. Kimberly trembles beneath him, moans in a way Archer's never heard before, and that sound goes straight to his cock. He fumbles one-handed with his pants, somehow manages to kick them and his underwear off. It's not his most graceful moment, but Kimberly isn't paying attention. He's got his head tilted back, and there's a bead of sweat trailing down his neck, and Archer straddles his lap, leans in to lick it.

He's dropped the wand, but Kimberly's not complaining. Archer gets a hand around both of their cocks and strokes. The angle's awkward. Kimberly loops an arm around Archer to steady him, and that helps. He's close. So is Kimberly from the sound of it, and that's good because he's not going to be able to keep jerking them off for much longer. His wrist is already protesting the awkward angle, but it's too good to stop.

Something warm presses against the small of his back. The wand. He squeezes, and that earns him one of those moans from Kimberly. "Yes," he says. "Do it."

Kimberly pulls the wand away. The shock snaps through him, sends him over the edge. Kimberly steadies him. He must have dropped the wand, because he's got both hands on Archer's hips, fingers digging in tight.

It's too much now, but Archer can feel how close Kimberly is to coming again, so he keeps stroking. The small of his back burns from the shock, and Archer thinks it's a good feeling, but it's hard to tell. He feels flushed and overly sensitive. The air currents swirling over his sweat-slicked shoulders makes him shudder, and he wills Kimberly to come because he can't do this much longer. It's too much.

Kimberly obliges. The sound he makes is almost pained. Archer finds himself echoing it. Kimberly holds him in place for a moment, then slowly loosens his grip. Archer rises, only a little unsteady, and flexes his wrist. That, at least, is clearly pain -- no sensory confusion there -- and it fades too quickly for Archer to sort out what the lingering sensation at the small of his back is. Thinking about it makes something hot twist in his belly.

"Fuck." Kimberly is loose-limbed, his expression smug. "If that's how you're going to apologize for being a dick, I'll go find some more kinks."

"Fuck you." It's an automatic response. Archer doesn't bother adding any bite to it.

"I've got an attachment for that."

Archer...doesn't breathe for a moment. And then it takes him another moment to trust his voice. "I...see I have more research to do before our interrogation."

Kimberly's hungry expression makes him eager to start.


End file.
